


Terminal

by cazrhys



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Hope is James, Landon is Poppy, Mentions of Lizzie and Josie, Mostly human AU, No Salvatore School, Secret Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazrhys/pseuds/cazrhys
Summary: Landon Kirby was cursed since the day he was born.“A brain tumor,” He tells her. Hope licks her lips, refusing to cry. She jumps out of bed, closing the door before sitting beside him. “I can help you. If you let me,”“Hope, it’s cancer. You can’t help me,"
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Terminal

It was a December morning with snowflakes melting as fast as they fell that Landon Kirby learned he was going to die. 

He couldn’t bring himself to feel surprised. He thinks he’s known longer than he cared to admit. 

A brain tumor. 

The music played loudly through in his earbuds, giving him something to focus on. He didn’t know how he felt. He simply... _was_. He _was_ going to die. There _wasn’t_ a thing he could do about it. His foster mother looked at him with pity and Landon couldn’t help but feel like he was little more than a stray dog. 

She didn’t love him enough to feel more. 

He didn’t jerk when he felt his bed dip. Nor when a small hand plucked a piece from his ear. “Sleeping at last? What happened — did Josie reject you?” Hope asks once she dives over him, settles in his bed, and listens to it. Landon shrugs. “You could say that,” 

“Well, that’s where you went wrong. You’d be better off asking Lizzie rather than Josie,” Hope sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

Landon Kirby knew little about Hope Mikaelson. Yet, he knew he loved her. Ridiculous? Yes, but it was true. He knew she was an artist, someone who was orphaned at the ripe age of seven, and someone who didn’t love him back.

Hope pushes herself up on her elbow. “What’s wrong?” He remains silent for a few moments, just breathing. _Soon you won’t do that,_ he thinks. 

Then, he laughs. He laughs himself hoarse until Hope grabs him by the shoulders, her eyebrows narrowed in worry. “What, don’t tell me you’re dying?” 

He stops suddenly and Hope jerks away as if she burned him. “No, Landon — don’t say that,” Landon falls silent, blinking back the tears in his eyes. Life hadn’t ever been kind to him. Why should it start now? Landon Kirby was cursed since the day he was born. 

“A brain tumor,” He tells her. Hope licks her lips, refusing to cry. She jumps out of bed, closing the door before sitting beside him. “I can help you. If you let me,” 

“Hope, it’s _cancer_. You can’t help me,” His voice tells himself he doesn’t truly believe it himself. He wanted to make something of himself. He wanted to stop being the poor, unfortunate orphan who never had anything. He simply wanted to be Landon Kirby. 

“Cancer kills _humans_. It can’t hurt you if you aren’t human,” Hope explains, nails digging into his shoulder as she leans in closer. “If... if you’re a vampire, you’ll be alright,” 

Landon chuckles, staring into her blue eyes. Pain flickered in them. It was nice to know someone cared. Rafael did once. “In theory, sure. Vampires don’t exist,” 

Hope glances back at the door before looking at him. He jerks back when her eyes go silver and her teeth lengthen into fangs.   
“What the fuck?” He asks, unable to bring himself to look away.

She returns to her normal, human appearance, eyes frantic as if he would drop dead in seconds. “Do you want to live?” She asks. 

“Yes,” He breathes. 


End file.
